Man of the House
by TaraYuki-Uesugi
Summary: Suguru's met the love of his life, but in order to have her he has to win over the man of the house Akio. Soon they form a connection that's hard to break, but before that there's alot they'll have to go thru. ShindouUesugi fam. B4 sequel


Alright go me! Two updates in like 3 days! Kick ass! Alright this is just a little glimpse into Suguru's story a bit. I thought his story was kinda interesting so I decided to write a little background for it. In "Life's Decisions" (which will be posted as soon as Fame is done) Suguru has a son. So since I didn't really explain why in F.U.F.U I decided to explain it here. You don't even meet Minako until Chap 12. I didn't see the need earlier. It wasnt about Suguru's love life. But now his story is tod before (or during) the sequel. Uh...Yea. I LOVE Akio! I based him a bit on Akito from Kodocha and a little like Yuki.Hope you guyus ove him too!

**Disclaimer:** Bite Me!

And now...on with the show...

* * *

"I think it's about time for you to meet Akio" 

"Should I be afraid?" Suguru asked as he waited outside for his girlfriend to open the door to her apartment.

Suguru and Minako have been dating for a year now and healready asked her to marry him.But she told him she wouldn't marry him, even though she wanted to, until she knew Akio wouldn't mind. Suguru didn't mind. He'd wait forever for her.But meeting the man of the house is alwaysa little scary, even if he was younger...much younger.

He knew she was married before and he knew her husband had left her when he had realized she was pregnant. She woke up one morning and found divorce papers on her kitchen table. Minako was forced to raise Akio by herself as a single parent.

"Should you be afraid?" Minako repeated. She shrugged as she pushed the door in. "Maybe" she said with a smile as she flicked the lights on.

"Akio!" she called as she took off her shoes and walked into the living room.

"I'm nervous" Suguru said as he closed the door behind him and followed suit. He took a seat next to Minako and waited for her son to enter the room. Minako gave him a comforting smile. "There's no need to be nervous. Akio is a good kid. He can be a little intense sometimes but that just makes me love him more. "

Suguru looked at Minako, fear written all over his face. _'Intense?_' he thought to himself. _'Intense is scary'_ he began to rub his hands together out of nervousness. Minako smiled as her love dropped his cool façade unconsciously. She was glad he was showing that he was human and actually got nervous or even afraid sometimes. She loved the fact that he was serious and a hard worker, but it's times like these that she loves the most. Times when Suguru was……..normal. Sometimes he and Tohma were too much alike in her opinion.

"What?"

Suguru and Minako both stood and turned around to face the voice that had just spoken. Akio stood in the doorway of the living room with his arms crossed. Suguru noticed that for a nine year old he was quite tall with light brown hair that fell to his beautiful blue eyes. His eyes had no emotion, just a blank stare as though he were bored.

Minako walked over to her son and began raking his hair out of his eyes. "DidKimmie feed you before she left?" she asked as she kissed the top of his head. Akio nodded. Minako smiled. "Good. Did you finish all of your homework?" Akio nodded again. "What were you doing just now?"

"Reading" Akio answered, short and to the point.

"One man show?"

"I finished that three days ago, mom. I'm reading _'Justice'_ now" he answered. Suguru's eyes went wide for a minute. Justice was one of Eiri's books. One of three books he had written a few years ago that strayed away from romance and dealt with more in depth issues, like rape, murder and suicide. The books sold even better than the romance novels did, considering that it reached a wider audience than just women with no love lives; and that's saying something. But Eiri went back to writing what had made him in the first place after the trilogy was finished.

Suguru knew that '_Justice' _was a particularly difficult book to read. He found it interesting that a nine year old was reading it. He smiled. Akio reminded him of himself when he was young.

"That's great, hun" she said with a smiled and swooped down and kissed the top of his head again. She placed her hand on his shoulders and pushed him forward from the doorway a bit. "Akio, I want you to meet someone. " Akio finally looked up at the other person in the room and his eyes widened a bit as though just noticing him. But he quickly replaced it with his normal blank stare.

"This is who I have been dating for the past year. This is Suguru Fujisaki" she said with a smile. Suguru smiled as he looked at Akio. "Hello" he said and Akio blushed and immediately averted his eyes. "Hey" was his only response.

Suguru felt bad. He didn't know why the kid wouldn't look at him. Maybe he just didn't like him. He shrugged it off as being shy and decided to make conversation and try to break the ice. "You know" he began, saying the first thing that came to his mind. "I see you're reading _'Justice'_. It's a very good book" Akio nodded, still looking at the floor. Suguru took that as a good sign and decided to continue.

"'I'm surprised someone your age can read it and understand it. I don't think even Shuichi understood it when he read it" Suguru chuckled. "You must be really smart"

Minako beamed. "Yes, he is. He's the top in his school. He's on the Deans List and they're thinking about skipping him two grades. I told them not to because I want him to have as close to a normal life as possible. But when he's older and if he wants to, he can" she smiled and squeezed Akio's shoulders.

Suguru smiled. "That's great. I know Eiri Yuki. I'm actually his children's godfather. If you want to meet him just tell me" Akio looked up mildly surprised but caught himself. "Whatever" was his only reply. Suguru gave him a nervous smile. He looked at his watch.

"Mina, I really should get going. I have to be at the studio early tomorrow" he said .Minako walked over to him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Suguru's neck. "Ok, call me when you get home so I know you're safe" Suguru smiled and kissed her lips lightly. Akio rolled his eyes. "Will do" Suguru replied and let Minako go. "Nice meeting you, Akio" he said as he opened the door. "I hope we'll be seeing a lot of each other. How about the three of us do something this weekend? Together." Minako smiled "That would be great."

Suguru smiled and looked at Akio. "Does that sound good to you?" he asked. Akio shrugged. "Whatever" Suguru looked at Minako, his smile faltering a bit. Minako smiled and shrugged. She quickly kissed his lips. "As soon as you get home, ok?" Suguru smiled. "As soon as I get home" and with that he left and Minako closed the door behind him.

She turned to Akio, put her hands on her hips and sighed aloud. "Well? What do you think? Do you like him?"

Akio turned and began making his way back to his room. "I don't hate him" he said. He continued down the hall and then closed the door behind him as he entered his room.

Minako smiled. "I'm glad you like him." She said aloud to herself. "I like him too" and with that she walked down the same hall to her room to get ready for bed and Suguru's call.

Akio opened the curtains to allow the full moon to shine into his dark bedroom. He lay down on his bed and looked thru the window at the stars. '_Why didn't she tell me?'_ he thought to himself. _'Why didn't she tell me who he was?'_ Akio sighed and rolled over to his side_. 'Well I guess she thinks I don't know who he_ _is_' he looked at the book that rested on his pillow and gave a small smile. _'A chance to meet Eiri Yuki. That would be cool'_ Akio would never admit it but after Eiri Yuki came out with his the first book to his murder, death, suicide series, he loved it so much that he actually read his romance novels as well. Not because he was a romance kind of guy, but because he admired his writing so much. He studied his detail and his choice of words thoroughly. It amazed him how well he wrote his books so he decided to read them; all of them.

His thoughts drifted back to his mom and her boyfriend. Akio was VERY protective of his mom and who she dated ever since he was young. He wanted her to find happiness because he knew she was lonely, but at the same time he didn't want her settling for less than she deserved. _'He seems nice enough' _he thought to himself. _'But he still has to prove himself worthy' _Akio sighed and rubbed his eyes. He yawned as he rolled over, reached under his bed and pulled out his c.d. walkman. He put the headphones on his ear and opened the walkman. He reached under his pillow, pulled out a cd and placed it into the c.d. player. That night, like every other night, Akio fell asleep to the cool sounds of Bad Luck.

* * *

"Hey" 

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you to call"

"K finally gave us a break. So I decided to call and see how you were doing. It's about time he gave us one. We haven't even eaten yet."

"Wow, for even you to complain he must have been working you guys like crazy"

"You have no idea" Suguru smiled as he heard Minako laugh on the other end of the phone.

"How's Shuichi holding up?" she asked. "I know he can't go too long without food" Suguru rolled his eyes. "He's running around here like a maniac, as usual. He whined the whole time. If he had stopped whining long ago we would have been done hours ago. The kids stopped by today also. So add Kaoru and Meiko's whining to the mix and I was about ready to kill myself."

Minako laughed. "How are they? I haven't seen them in so long." Suguru looked behind him as he sat in the cafeteria and watched Kaoru and Meiko fight over a piece of food. "They're right here. Hold on a sec" He turned around fully.

"Hey you two, Minako says hi !"

The fighting ceased. "Hi, Minako!" Meiko and Kaoru cried in unison as Suguru held up the phone. "Oh wait, I want to ask her something" Meiko basically climbed over the tables to get to Suguru. She snatched the phone out of his hand. Suguru smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, Minako? When are you going to let us meet your son?"

Minako smiled on the other end. "Soon, Meiko, real soon. I promise"

Meiko smiled. "Ok" she handed the phone back to Suguru and hopped back over to her brother to begin fighting again.

Minako chuckled. "That girl has got so much energy" Suguru shook his head and smiled. "She is Shuichi's daughter after all" he replied. "True" Minako agreed.

"Speaking of Akio, does he……..hate me?" Suguru asked wearily. Minako laughed at this. "Of course not!" she said. "He actually likes you. That's just the way Aki is with people. No, actually he's a big fan of yours though I'm sure he thinks I don't know about his Bad Luck obsession."

"Really?" Suguru asked surprised. "Yeah, I asked him" Minako said just as excited.

"Really, you asked? What did he say?"

"He said 'I don't hate him'"

-Silence-

"Oh no, don't worry" Minako chuckled. "That's Aki talk for he likes you. Besides he's s big fan of yours. He doesn't know I know but he falls asleep to his Gravity cd every night. I hear it blaring from his headphones when I check in on him at night"

Suguru smiled. "So that's why he didn't talk much. He's a bad Luck fan"

"No, that's just Akio. He doesn't talk much anyway. But he wasn't hostile to you, which means that he's giving you a chance"

Suguru smiled. He really wanted to get to know Akio. He loved Minako more than he had ever loved any woman before and hewantedto marry her. He wanted to make sure that he got along with Akio and that Akio was comfortable before he made it official.

"I'm really looking forward to the three of us being together this weekend" Suguru said with a smile. "Me too. And I know Akio is too even though he'd never admit it"

A gun shot rang out in the background. "Uh-oh, I hear K" Minako said. Suguru groaned. "I'll call you when I get off tonight."

"Ok"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I love you too, Minako but I need my keyboardist" K said as he took Suguru's cell from his hand.

Minako laughed. "Yes sir. Sorry about that" she said in mock military style. K smiled. "I hope to see you soon. I haven't seen you in a while "He handed the phone back to Suguru. Minako was laughing. "You'd better get to work" she said.

Suguru sighed. "Yeah, talk to you later. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye"

Suguru hung up the phone and sighed as he carried his now empty tray to the garbage can.

"Oh, come on K, I'm so tired. I want to go home please!" Shuichi whined. K rolled his eyes. "Really Shuichi, you have three children. Aren't you a little embarrassed to be acting this way? You're supposed to be a parent. Act like one."

Shuichi stopped walking and pouted. "Hey, I resent that! I do act like a parent. Don't I guys?" He said turning to Meiko and Kaoru. They smiled.

"Of course daddy" Kaoru reassured.

"Daddy does act like a parent, K-san. When he has to" Meiko added and Shuichi smiled.

"See?" he said in the most childish fashion.

You may act like a parent but that doesn't mean a good parent" Suguru said with a smirk as he walked pas Shuichi. Everyone began to laugh. Shuichi pouted once more.

"Shut up, Fujisaki!"

* * *

The weekend couldn't come fast enough. Suguru was so nervous as he stood outside Minako's door. He had planned this all week. He wasn't exactly sure where to take Akio. He knew he wasn't like other children his age. At first the task of choosing a place to take him proved difficult but then he realized that Akio reminded him of himself when he was that age. When he looked at the situation from that point of view he realized that it wasn't that had at all. 

"I swear you are the best boyfriend ever" Minako said as she opened the door and greeted Suguru with a kiss. "You're always on time" Suguru smiled and gave her a kiss. "I try" he said with a smile.

Suguru looked around Minako and saw Akio staring at him. His face free of any type of emotion. He had 'Justice' in is hand. Suguru smiled. "Are you ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"Whatever" Akio said as he brushed past Suguru and his mom. Suguru looked at Minako, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Minako smiled. "He's excited, trust me" Suguru looked at her not in any way convinced. He sighed, shrugged and grabbed Minako's hand as he guided her to the car. "I'll take your word for it"

Once on the road the car was insanely quiet. Suguru decided to break the silence. "You know Akio, it took me awhile to think up something that you'd enjoy this weekend. Akio said nothing so Suguru continued.

"At first I thought we should go to an amusement park"'

"I don't much like rides" Akio answered, his nose still buried in "justice"

"I figured that" Suguru smiled. "Then I thought maybe we should go to an arcade"

"I don't really play video games."

I figured that too. So I decided on a place that I too would enjoy. You remind me of myself at your age so I thought about a place that I would have enjoyed. So I decided to take you to "Books Infinity" "

Akio looked up from his book his eyes somewhat wide. Suguru smiled as he looked at Akio's expression thru the rear view mirror.

Books infinity?" Akio asked.

"Uh-huh"

"You mean the books infinity that just opened up downtown?"

"Uh-huh"

Akio realized that he was showing more excitement than he cared to and quickly regained his composure. His face resumed the same blank look as he picked up his book and hid behind it.

"Whatever" was his only response. But if Suguru had x-ray vision, he would be able to see the huge smile that on his face behind that book, though he had the feeling his mom already knew.

"Wow, this place is huge" Minako said as she looked up at the huge three storey book store they now stood in front of. "I've never heard of this place."

"It's only just opened. It's the biggest bookstore-slash-library in the world. The firs floor is all recent things. New novels, comics, manga, magazines etc. The second floor is all antique books. Some of them are so rare; there isn't any more than one copy. The third floor is reference books for school and such." Akio explained with the air of being bored. Suguru smiled.

"Shall we enter then? He asked.

Akio shrugged and began walking to the door. "Whatever" he said as he disappeared behind the huge doors. Suguru turned to Minako, his eyebrows once again furrowed with confusion."Do you think he……..likes it?" he asked.

Minako's eyes went wide. "Are you kidding me!" she exclaimed as she looked at the building in front of them. He loves it!" Suguru smiled. "Of course this isn't my favorite place in the world but Akio; I can tell he adores this place. You see how he knew so much about it? Come to think of it……." Minako put a finger to her lips in thought. "I guess this was what he was talking about when he was telling me about the new bookstore that opened downtown the other day. I didn't really pay attention. He's always talking about books and different bookstores. Books never really interest me. He gets that from his father. No, you have nothing to worry about. This is definitely gaining you some brownie points with my little Akio" Suguru smiled at the woman he loved so much.

"Let's go inside"

Aki immediately rushed over to the "New releases" section and began reading the back of many of the books there. Suguru spotted him and decided to join. "You know" he said as he looked at the back of the new Eiri Yuki book. He smirked as he looked at the picture on the back. He knew how much Eiri hated it being there. He shook his head, smiled and replaced it. "You can get any and as many books as you want" Akio lifted his head from the copy of the Eiri Yuki book he was skimming thru and stared at Suguru with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Suguru smiled. "I said, you ca get any and as many books as you want. That's why we're here today. "

"But, that's kinda dumb isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"That would cost you a lot of money" Akio said, his face and voice still free of any expression.

Suguru smiled. "I'm sure I'll manage. I've got more than I'll ever spend in this life time" Akio inwardly agreed. Then a thought occurred to him and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not trying to buy my approval of you dating my mom are you?" he asked. Suguru laughed.

"No. Not at all. I may be a business man but I'm not that shallow. And I may be a musician but I'm not that stupid. I know that that would never work with you. You're too smart for that. You want to know the reason why?"

Akio nodded.

"Well if truth be told, I just wanted an excuse to buy books."

"Huh?" Akio looked at Suguru confused.

"I've got four children in my life. My little cousin and my three god-children. My little cousin, she used to be into books a lot but after being around her cousins, my god-children, she picked up some of their habits. Now my eldest god-son, he loves books like you. Wants to be a write like his dad when he grows up but he' old enough to go and buy them on his own now. My eldest god-sons twin brother and his little sister" Suguru sighed. "I don't think they've ever picked up a book in their life. The take after Shuichi, all they ever want to do is buy video games. So that's why I brought you here. I like to buy books and it's an excuse to expand my collection some more. I never have time as often as I'd like to read or buy books since my schedule has been quite hectic lately but I wanted to share it with you. But if you really don't trust me, I won't buy you any. I certainly won't force you to do something you don't want to do"

"NO!" Akio shouted but h caught himself and regained his composure. Suguru smirked. "I-I mean, it's your cash you can waste it any way you please"

"I don't consider it wasting. I'd rather buy you books than let's say, video games" And with that Suguru walked off to go and find Minako.

Akio turned around and looked at the Eiri Yuki noel in his hand. He smiled. 'As many books as I want. Awesome!' he thought to himself as he walked over to one of the arm baskets, dropped the book in and rushed off to find more.

An hour later Suguru found Akio in a section that he would never expect to find him. But smiled none the less. He was still a kid after all.

"Manga?"

Akio jumped and spun around to come face to face with Suguru. "I…I…well….I mean, I-it's interesting. A bit childish if you ask me but….."

"Suguru smirked. "Cut the act, I know you like it. Don't be ashamed. I like manga too. Of course I probably wouldn't what manga was if it wasn't for Meiko and Kaoru but I like it none the less" Akio blushed. So what were you looking at?" Suguru asked trying to make Akio feel comfortable. Akio held up the manga he had in his hand.

"Kodocha" Suguru chuckled. "I've read that. Well Meiko and Kanai made me read it. It's very funny"

Akio looked at his feet. "Yeah it is. I have the first volume"

"Well it looks as though you're full. I'll be right back. "Suguru walked away and Akio looked at his retreating form confused. 'What's e up to?'

"Here we go" Suguru said as he returned with anther basket. He reached on the shelf and pulled all the Kodocha manga's off the shelf. "No you have the whole collection." Akio just looked at him amazed. 'He was serious when he sad I can get as many as want"

Suguru looked at Akio's blank expression and shook his head smiling slightly. "We'll call this the manga basket. No personally, I'm a big fan of Saiyuki. Kaoru got me into that one."

"I like Saiyuki" Akio found himself saying before he could stop himself. For some reason he felt glad that he and his mom's boyfriend had something in common and he wanted him to know it. He quickly blushed and looked down again. "A-a friend let me borrow it once" it was still hard talking to a Bad Luc member even if it was his mom's new boyfriend.

"Alright, then we'll get double. One for you and one for me."

Akio realized that he and Suguru actually shared a lot in common not only when it came to novels and manga but antique books 2 too. They were on the second floor of 'Books Infinity' looking at the antique novels and special documents. At the moment they were looking in the glass case where they kept all the really expensive antiques.

Akio's eyes were wide and he was practically drooling over the glass. The man behind the counter smiled. "Is….is that………."

"Yup it sure is. The last copy of the Ancient Chinese story of the Cat and the Rat. It's the special edition. There were only fifty copies made and distributed through out the world. This is the last one on sale anywhere. "

"Wow" Akio said in a shocked whisper. "I used to have one of the fifty printed" Suguru looked at him as his eyes seemed to contain sadness. "My mom bought it for me when I was little and I would make her read it to me over and over again. It was my favorite story. She told me it was really special and really rare and that she wanted me to take care of it. But one day when my mom picked me up from school and we came home, our apartment building was on fire. I was so upset.. The only thing I wanted to save out of there more than anything was that book because it meant so much to me. It reminded me of the special times me and my mom used to share." Akio pulled his gaze from the glass counter containing the book and realized what he had just said. He didn't mean to reveal so much about himself. He didn't mean to let his guard down.

He lifted his arms and stretched, rolling his eyes. "Well" he said as he turned around and began to walk away. "After awhile I got over it. I realized it was just a stupid book and it wasn't that serious. I'm going to go and see some of the other antique novels they have." And with that air of arrogance, he disappeared behind one of the many shelves.

Suguru turned around and faced the man behind the counter. "That was sad" he said and Suguru nodded. "He's trying to be brave though. I'll give him that" Suguru nodded in agreement.

"Um, I'd like to buy that book" Suguru said, looking around to make sure Akio was still occupied.

The man behind the counter smiled and nodded. He took out the book and wrapped it in special paper and then put it I a wooden box; which was put in a plastic bag. "So did you and your wife divorce? Is that your on?" The man asked as he rung up the book.

"No, I'm dating his mom. He's not my son………"

"$1,286.97"

Suguru handed the man his credit card. "………Not yet" The man looked at Suguru as comprehension dawned on him and smiled.

"Good luck"

"Thanks. I'm going to need it with that one protecting her"

Suguru found Akio looking at some of the books in the fifth aisle. "Are you ready?" Akio looked up at him. "Yes, I'm ready" As they walked to the escalators Akio noticed that Suguru was now holding a bag along with the "manga basket".

"What did you buy?" He asked as he noticed that nothing else was paid for. Suguru smiled. "Just one of the antique books that I wanted. Was there anything you wanted?" Suguru asked.

"No" Akio looked down at his feet, somber. "Not really" Suguru couldn't help but smile. He decided that he'd give Akio the book when the time was right. When they became closer.

"Let's go upstairs. There are a few score I wan to look at "Suguru said. Akio nodded and followed him onto the ascending escalator.

-Silence-

'You know, I'm in a band. That how I make my living" Suguru said, making conversation.

"I know who you are. I'm not stupid" was Akio's reply. Suguru smiled. "Really? I didn't think you did. You didn't acknowledge the fact."

Akio stayed silent.

"Are you a Bad Luck fan" Suguru asked, remembering what Minako had told him earlier in the week.

"Ch… I mean, you guys don't suck……"

Suguru smiled. He knew what that meant '_I'm kinda getting the hang of this_ 'Akio talk' "

"I'm glad to hear it"

The reached the third floor and poured over different music scores. Suguru realized that Akio had some interest in music, maybe not as much as books, but he knew his stuff

They were there for a good to hours when they noticed it getting dark outside when they looked out one of the windows.

"I think we should go find your mom" Suguru said as he finally paid for all the novels, mangas and music scores they had picked out. "Last time I saw her she was sitting at the Starbucks downstairs complaining that she has never been this bored in her life"

For the first time Akio gave a little chuckle and smile. Suguru was glad that he was actually enjoying himself.

"Yeah, I've told her before it's no wonder she's not illiterate. The only things I've ever seen her read are magazines and even then I don't think she reads them I think she just looks at the pictures"

Suguru laughed and Akio smiled. He really did like Suguru a lot. They had a lot in common and he was a lot of fun. 'Maybe I can get used to him being around' he thought to himself

"Come on Akio, let's find your mom"

* * *

"There're my boys" Minako said with a smile as she stood from the table with her venti, ice white chocolate mocha with soy and whip in hand from Starbucks. "Are you finally finished?" 

"Yeah, me and Suguru bought a lot of stuff" Akio said bored. "We're ready to go now"

"It's about time' Minako said as she began making her way to the entrance. Suguru smiled at Akio and Akio lowered his head in embarrassment. "Come on Akio, Let's go "

Within minutes they were in the car. "You guys want to eat?" Suguru asked a he pulled out of the parking spot.

"I'm starved" Minako said rubbing her stomach.

"I guess"

Suguru looked through the rear-view mirror a little surprised that Akio had given an answer other than his usual "Whatever". He looked at Minako and she winked and then turned her attention outside the window. Suguru couldn't help but smile. That meant he was making progress with Akio.

"Alright, let's go find a rest………"

Suguru was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. His phone sat in its holder on the air vent. Minako looked at the now lit screen. "It's Shuichi" she said.

Suguru nodded. "Press the speaker for me please" Minako obliged.

"Yeah, Shu?" Suguru answered.

"Hey Fujisaki, Wanna come over for dinner? We have more than enough food and it's boring and the kids and I wanted some company. Ryuichi, Tatsuha and Minoru are in Kyoto, Hiro and Jasmine already ate so we didn't know who else to call. "Shuichi was on the speaker phone.

"Oh, so I'm the last resort?" Suguru said with a smirk.

"Something like that" Shuichi said. "So can you make it?"

"Sorry Shindou-san, no can do. I've got company with me and we were just about to go out and eat"

Akio looked from behind his book at the phone in its holster. 'Is that really Shuichi Shindou?' he thought to himself.

"Well, bring them with you. Who is it anyway?"

"Hi, Shuichi!"

"Hi, Minako! " Shuichi said. "Fujisaki come on, it's only Minako come on over."

"Yea, please Suguru? Bring Minako over." Now Meiko joined in. "Hey do you have your son with you?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, Akio's with us Meiko" Minako answered.

"Oh, come on. You promised. I want to meet him. Come on over, made a lot of food. Even too much for me, daddy and Kaoru. Please, please PLEASE!"

Suguru turned to Minako and smiled. "Well?" he asked.

Minako smiled back. "Let's go! I haven't seen them in so long. "

"Akio, do you mind? You'll get to meet my god-children"

'Meet his god-children?' Akio thought to himself. 'Didn't he say he was Eiri Yuki's kid's god-parent?' his heart began to beat quicker. "I …….don't mind" he answered. Suguru smiled.

"Alright, we're about twenty minutes away we'll be there soon."

"Yay!" they heard Meiko cry.

"What does Eiri-san have to say about this?" Suguru said with a chuckle.

"I don't know "Shuichi answered.

"Yuki!" they heard him call. Fujisaki is bringing Minako and her son with him, ok!"

"Whatever" they heard him answer.

"He doesn't mind" Shuichi answered. "He's working now anyway. Mizuki's been hounding him because he's two weeks past his deadline and all production has been put on hold because of him. Now the release date for the book has been pushed back and the company isn't too happy about that. That's why here. He's been here for the past two weeks cooking for us cuz Yuki is working so much"

"I'm sure it'll be a best-seller anyway" Minako said with a smile.

"That's what he told the company. They didn't say anything cuz they knew he was right" The three adults laughed.

"Well, we'll be there soon Suguru said.

"Ok. Hurry up" and with that Shuichi hung up the phone.

Minako clicked the END button and smiled. "I haven't seen them in s long. I miss them."

Suguru sighed. "Akio, I warn you ahead of time. The Shindou-Uesugi's have a lot of energy. Think of your mom times ten"

Akio's eyes went wide for a second. His mom was insanely hyper. Times ten?

"Don't worry though. Eiri and Keisuke are normal enough. Oh yeah and you get to meet Eiri. I'm sure the two of you will get along fine"

Akio's heart began to beat fast again at the mention of his idol. He pulled his book up again and fiend reading as he smiled wide.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling u to a big house with lots of cars in the drive-way. Suguru parked behind the Black Escalade and turned off the ignition. "We're here" he said with a smile as he climbed out.

Akio shut his book and looked up at the house they were currently in front of. 'Whoa' he thought to himself. He had never seen a house so large up close before. "Come on" Minako encouraged as she too got out of the car. "And bring your book with you"'

Akio blushed. He forgot that he was at Eiri Yuki's house. He was actually going to meet him.

They walked up to the front door and Suguru rang the bell.

"I got it!" they heard someone call from the other side of the door and then it was flung open. "Hi!" Meiko greeted.

"Hey Meiko, where's your crazy father?" Suguru asked as he let himself in.

"I think he's in the study with dad"

"Thanks. Shuichi!" Suguru called. "I need to ask you something about tomorrows recording."

"Hi Minako!" Meiko said giving her a hug.

"Hey hun, how have you been?"

"I'm good"

"Glad to hear it. I'd like you to meet my son, Akio. Akio this is Meiko. This is Shuichi and Eiri's daughter."

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you" Meiko said with a smile. Akio nodded and followed his mom into the house. "Wow, you're reading one of dad's books. That's a hard one too. You must be smart like Keisuke. He used to sneak and read dad's books when he was your age."

Akio nodded not really knowing what else to say. No that he thought he could ay anything anyway. His heart was beating so hard it was kind of suffocating him. He wasn't sure if he could breathe, let alone talk.

"Hey look, it's Minako!" Kaoru said as he descended the stairs.

"Kaoru! Gorgeous as ever I see" Minako said with a smile. Kaoru reached the bottom of the stair and struck a pose. Minako smiled and clapped . Akio looked on with the 'you've got to be kidding me' look. The boy looked exactly like Eiri Yuki but totally weird. With weird clothes and was that……….nail polish?

"Where's your brother?" Minako asked as Kaoru gave her a hug.

"I'm right here" Keisuke said as he walked down the stairs. Now this boy Akio approved of. He looked normal……..and he wasn't screaming like everyone else. Keisuke walked over to Minako and gave her a hug.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my son Akio. Akio, this is Keisuke and Kaoru. They're twins"

_'Are you kidding?'_ he thought o himself as he looked at the Shindou-Uesugi twins in front of him. They couldn't be any more different.

"Hi" the twins said in unison. "You're reading one of dad's books?" Kaoru asked. "Whoa, you're reading 'Justice' at that. Isn't that the hard one?" he asked turning to his brother.

Keisuke snorted. "Not like you'd know. It's not like you ever read" Keisuke said as he approached Akio. "What chapter are you up to?" he asked.

"Twenty-three" Akio answered.

"Awesome you're getting up to the really good part now" Keisuke smiled. Akio nodded and gave a small smile. He liked Keisuke he ha d a feeling they would have a lot in common.

"Seems like you and Keisuke are going to be getting along really well." Kaoru said to Akio with a smile.

"Exactly Keisuke said as he pulled akio over to the couch. "Leave us smart people alone" Akio smiled.

"Humph, it doesn't matter" Kaoru said as he walked over to Minako... "We've got video games. Who needs to use their imagination when video games basically give you the imagination you need "Everyone laughed.

Keisuke shook his head. "That is so lazy" Kaoru shrugged.

"Oh Minako, we just got a new video game that I think you'll like" Meiko said.

"Yeah, daddy bought it yesterday. It's so awesome" Kaoru chimed in. "We can play after dinner."

"I can't wait "Minako said excitedly. She was a game fanatic herself.

"Shut up, Fujisaki!" Everyone heard Shuichi as he walked into the living room, Suguru on his heels.

"Shuichi, you can't be late tomorrow. We have a lot of work to get done." Suguru said as he flopped on the couch next to Keisuke. Shuichi glared at him. "I hate you" he said and Suguru laughed. "You can hate me all you want as long as you're on time tomorrow."

"I can't hear you" Shuichi said as he plunged his fingers into his ears. Then he noticed Minako. "Hi Minako. Long time, no see"

"Hey Shu!" Minako said as she gave him a hug. "Shu, this is my son, Akio. Akio, this is Shuichi"

"Hi" Akio said in a low voice and blushed.

"Awww, he's so cute." Shuichi said as he walked over to Akio and stooped in front of him. "Hello Akio. How have you been?"

"Good" he aid still looking at his lap

Shuichi smiled. "Hey do you listen to bad Luck?" he asked. Akio nodded and blushed harder. "Alright!" Shu cried and held his hand up for a high five which Akio lightly slapped. "You totally rock" Shuichi stood up.

"Hey daddy, we've got to let Minako play that new game you bought yesterday" Kaoru said.

"Oh yeah, Minako you are totally gonna love this new game I bought yesterday. I know you'll love it. It's so complex. It's awesome!"

"Awww man, I can't wait "Minako said excitedly. Akio saw why his mom always talked about the Shindou-Uesugi family at home. They all got along so well and had so much in common. Akio inwardly smiled. 'Would they be my family if mom and Suguru got married?' he thought to himself.

"Shindou-Uesugi-san, dinner is ready." A chef came out and informed them with a bow.

"Great! Shuichi cried "Come on everyone, I'm starved. Let's eat! We're in the big dinning room tonight" Shuichi led the way to the second dinning room that they used when guest came over. "Yuki, dinner's ready! Come on!" Shuichi called as he continued to lead the way. Akio felt his heart flutter as he heard his idols name. He got up and followed.

"Come on" Maiko said grabbing his hand. "You can sit next to me. I sit next to dad." Akio's heart fluttered again. Was dad………Eiri Yuki?

Thy entered the dinning room and took their seats. Everyone engaged in conversation as they waited to be served. The chef had three assistants with him that helped him cook and would help him serve.

"Yuki, Come on! We're waiting"

"Alright!" Eiri called back and again Akio's heart fluttered. He would indeed be sitting near Eiri Yuki since Shuichi was sitting at the other end of the table.

"He does this all the time." Shuichi said. "He can never pull himself away when he gets a good idea."

Everyone engaged in small conversation. Meiko and Akio spoke about school and other thing that they had in common like manga. Shuichi looked down at his watched. They had been waiting for ten minutes.

"Yuki!" he whined.

"Dad, Come on!" Meiko cried.

"Yeah dad. We're all hungry and you're taking forever! Hurry up!" Kaoru added.

"Will you shut up" Eiri said as he entered the dinning room scratching his head and his glasses haphazardly on his face.

"Well look who's decided to grace us with his presence" Minako said with a smile. Y

Yuki glared. "Hello Eiri" she said. Yuki walked over to the other head of the table and too his seat. "What are you doing here?" he asked and the chef's began serving dinner finally.

"We were in the neighborhood and Shuichi invited us for dinner" Suguru answered.

"Dad, this is Akio, Minako's son" Keisuke introduced as he pointed to Akio. Yuki looked at Akio with a blank expression. Akio met his gaze and then dropped his eyes to the food that was now being put on his plate. Rich people ate well.

"He's a fan of yours, dad" Meiko added. "He's reading 'Justice'"

Yuki looked at the boy with a little more interest. "How old are you?" he asked Akio.

Akio was sure he couldn't breathe now. He was actually talking to** the** Eiri Yuki. Having dinner in his house. This was all too much. "Nine" he answered.

Yuki smirked. "Smart kid" he said as he began to eat. He turned to Akio. "Apparently you don't take after Minako" he said with a wink and Akio gave a small smile.

"I resent that" Minako protested. "I read"

"Magazines and the directions of a videogame on the TV screen don't count" Eiri answered.

Akio snorted and looked at Eiri. Eiri looked at him and smiled and Akio smiled back.

They finished dinner talking and chatting about everything from Bad Lucks new album to how Kaoru needed a haircut.

After dinner was finished and the table was cleared everyone stood except Yuki.

"Ok, let's go play videogames." Shuichi announced.

"I am so there" Minako said following. Kaoru and Meiko were basically already out of the room. Suguru and Keisuke engaged in conversation as they followed Minako and Shuichi out of the dinning room. They wouldn't play but they liked to watch them it amused them.

Akio stood and was pushing his chair under the table when……

"Akio right?"

Akio looked up at Eiri and nodded. Yuki stood and began walking out of the room. "Come with me" he said.

Akio looked at this retreating form shocked. Did Eiri want him to follow?

Yuki looked back. "Come on" Akio nodded and rushed off to follow his idol.

Akio followed Eiri in silence down the long hallway. They stopped in front of a door. Eiri opened it and entered. Akio followed. "This is my study" Eiri said as he took a seat at his desk.

Akio looked around. The room was nice. The walls were paneled mahogany wood, the floor carpeted in what looked like velvet but it was just the color that made it resemble it. The window on the other side of the room was draped in actual velvet curtains that hung on gold rods and fell to the floor. Next to the window was a keyboard, a mic, a stool and a bunch of music paper all over the floor. On the wall over apparently Shuichi's spot, were platinum and gold records, much like the ones in the hallway.

On the side of the room where Akio was, was a desk with a lone laptop, a lamp and a printer, an ashtray, some beer cans and a mug that read "My dad totally Rocks!" on it. On the wall behind the desk were plaques of all the awards Eiri won for his writing and his books. Across the desk on the opposite side of the wall was a book shelf containing all of Eiri's published works. And another shelf that held all of Shuichi's awards.

Akio just looked around the room amazed. It was so beautiful. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Yeah, Shuichi went all out this time. He had it re-done a few weeks ago. He said if it was going to be a stud it should look like one. Bit over done if you ask me, but whatever. Come here I want to show you something"

Akio nodded and swallowed hard as he walked over to his idol and took a seat in the huge dark red leather chair outlined in gold studs, identical to Eiri's.

"Are you enjoying the book?" Eiri asked as he pulled up a few files.

Akio nodded. Eiri noticed from the corner of his eye. "How long have you been reading it.?"

"Since yesterday. I restarted it. I've already read it once through" Akio answered in a low voice. Eiri cocked an eyebrow and looked at Akio out the corner of his eye. He smirked and resumed what he was doing. "What chapter are you up to?"

"Twenty-three"

"Hmm, you're almost done. Nice"

Akio nodded again. "Here" Eiri said as he finally found the file he had been looking for. "Got it. Look" Eiri turned the laptop toward Akio and let him read the page. It read "Journey's Unknown"

It was a short two sentences. Something like a prologue. Akio smiled as he read it……

_Walking through the empty village I hear a vice. A lone voice full of sorrow, fear and regret. I turn around and the last thing I see is a glisten in the moon light. I'm dead. ……._

"Horror!" he said as he turned to Eiri with a smile. "I love horror stories. You're writing a horror novel?" he asked.

Eiri smiled. "Yeah I thought I'd try something new. It's also all in first person. Only one point of view throughout the whole book. I thought it brought a sense of eeriness to it since it would be seen trough someone's eyes instead of narrated. "Eiri smirked as he turned the computer back to face himself.

"My editor, Mizuki, doesn't know I've written it yet. She's going to freak. As a matter of fact……." Eiri turned around to look at the clock n the wall behind him. "…..she should be here any minute now to pick it up"

As soon as Eiri said that, the doorbell rang. He smirked. "Watch this" he said. He clicked a switch on the computer and immediately a black and white video came on the screen. A woman in her late thirties was standing there. Eiri smirked and pressed a button on the phone on the desk. "I see you're on time………as usual" he said as he held down the talk button.

The woman looked up at the camera and nodded once. "Yes. And I see you haven't run off at deadline which is quite unusual" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up" Eiri said a he buzzed her in. "I'm in the study" Mizuki nodded to the camera once more and then made her way inside.

Eiri leaned back in his chair and smirked at Akio. "This is going to be funny. Just watch" he said with a wink. Akio smiled.

Within three minutes Mizuki knocked and let herself into the study. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Playing video games. Fujisaki and Minako came over today so they are all playing video games. "" Eiri explained.

"Ah, I see" She said a she took a seat opposite Eiri's desk. "How is Minako? I haven't seen her in so long"

"Loud, as usual" was Eiri's only response and Akio smiled. "Who's this?" she asked as she looked at Akio.

"This is Akio, Minako's son" Eiri answered.

"Oh, hello" Mizuki said with a smile. "I've heard so much about you" Akio smiled.

"Now, Yuki-san, where's your manuscript?" Eiri opened up his draw and pulled out a stack of papers. Akio saw Minako gave a sigh of relief.

Eiri sat back and watched in amusement. He knew that relief wasn't going to last. Mizuki opened the manuscript and turned t the front page. Her face became rigid and he eyes were starting to tear. Yuki-san?" she asked in a shaky voice. "W-what's this?"

"My new book" Eiri answered with a shrug.

"Yuki-san?" she asked again "T-this isn't a love story"

"No, it's not "Eiri answered." It's a horror book"

Mizuki began to shake. "Here it comes" Eiri said out the corner of his mouth to Akio.

"Yuki-san!" she yelled. "This is NOT what the company wants! What am I suppose t the president! Huh! They were expecting a romance novel and now this! I don't understand. ! You can't do this Yuki-san you MUST tell me so I can see if it's ok! You are under contract!"

"I _am_ under contract" Eiri said in calm voice as his editor began to pace the room. My contract stats that I have to write eight books for the company... Never does it specify what kind."

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" Mizuki exclaimed. She was standing at this point. Akio blinked a few times in shock. He wasn't expecting that. She was flipping out. It was kind of funny.

Eiri just looked on with the arrogant smirk he always wore when hi assistant reacted this way. Mizuki took her set and buried her face into her hands. "I swear Yuki-san, you're going to be the death of me" she said in a low and exhausted voice.

"I know" Eiri answered as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. 'You need to calm down. It's not the end of the world. You're so high strung"

"I know that already. But really Yuki-san, you can't do this to me. What am I supposed to say to the president? Seriously"

"Shut up" Eiri answered as he retracted the cigarette from his lips and reached into his desk drawer, pulling out a cell phone. He searched for a few seconds and the held the phone up to his ear. "Yeah, Moshimoto, this is Eiri Yuki. Please don't kill my editor. She didn't know that my new book was going to be a horror. I did it behind her back so get off hers. And no, I'm not going to re-do it or write a romance to come out with it" and he hung up. "See? All taken care of "he said as he laid the phone on the desk and took another drag from his cig.

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure it is" she said in a low voice. "Alright Yuki-san" she said as she stood. "I'm glad you finished on time. But please, tell me next time you're not going to write a romance, okay?"

"Whatever" Eiri answered distractedly.

"Well, I'm off to go and get my head bitten off. Have a good night Yuki-san. Nice meeting you Akio" and with that Mizuki left.

"Told you that would be amusing" Eiri said turning to Akio. Akio nodded ands smiled.

"Ahh" Eiri said as he stretched "Now I'm free for a week before they start making arrangements for the cover and stuff. It's about time. It took me eight months to right that one" Akio just looked at his idol with adoration.

Eiri didn't care what anyone thought about him. He did what he wanted on his own terms and that was cool to him.

"Come on" Eiri said as he stood and snubbed out his cigarette. "Let's go see what your mom and my idiotic family are doing." Akio nodded and followed his idol out of the room.

They walked through the living room, up the stairs and came to a halt outside the first door on the left. Behind it they could hear a TV blasting and lots of yelling. Eiri opened the door and Akio was immediately overwhelmed by pink. The whole room was pink with hints of black everywhere. He could tell tat the black was something new and figured that Meiko might be just trying it on for size.

"Eiri!' Minako cried, never taking her eyes off of the videogame that she, Kaoru, Meiko and Shuichi were playing. "Did you come to join the fun?"

Eiri "Ch-ed". "Yeah, right there's just nothing else better to do" he said as he took a seat on the pink sofa next to Suguru. Keisuke sat on the floor.

"Did you two have fun?" Shuichi asked, still fiercely playing the game. "I heard yelling. I take it Mizuki came by and found her surprise" Eiri just smirked.

"So that means you saw what dad's new book is" Keisuke said as he stood off the floor, took a seat on the sofa and tapped the empty spot next to him; gesturing for Akio to take a seat. Akio obliged. He nodded.

"So what is it?" Keisuke said whispering into Akio's ear.

"Don't tell him" Yuki said. "It's a surprise"

'He_ didn't even tell his children?'_he thought to himself. "That made him feel extra special. He swelled up with pride and nodded.

"Oh come on dad" Keisuke sighed. "How come you won't tell **me**? You always tell me what your new books are about"

"I told you" Yuki said. "It's a surprise. You'll find out when the rest of the world does."

"But why!" Keisuke continued to whine." I'm your first born son"

"By two minutes!" Kaoru chimed in although never taking his eyes off of the video game.

"Regardless, I'm still older" Keisuke retaliated.

"But it doesn't count!"

"Yes, it does. I came out first. You came out second. I'm still older"

"But we're twins. It doesn't really matter"

"Yes, it does"

"No, it doesn't!"

Akio just watched how the twins completely forgot about their dad's book and was now arguing about something as mundane as to who was older. Before he could stop himself he was silently laughing to himself, completely letting his guard down.

Keisuke stopped arguing with his brother and looked at Akio laughing. Minako paused the game and looked at her son surprised. She smiled warmly as her eye began to fill with tears, which she quickly wiped away before Akio could see. She hadn't seen Akio laugh in a long time. She forgot how beautiful he was when he smiled.

"Kaoru, I think he's laughing at us" Keisuke said with a smirk. Kaoru turned around since the game was already paused. "You know, big brother, I think he is "

Yuki rolled his eyes. After all that arguing he referred to Keisuke as his big brother after all. This too made Akio laugh harder.

"You know what we do to people that laugh at us right?" Keisuke said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yup" Kaoru answered, as he too cracked his knuckles.

"Uh-oh Akio, you'd better run" Meiko warned with a smile. Akio would have but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Tickle Attack!" the twins cried in unison. And they start tickling Akio like crazy.

"No, NO stop wait! I can't breathe!" Akio cried in between laughs and breaths. He could barely see strait he was laughing so hard. Tears were flowing down his face. Minako looked at Suguru and smiled big. She knew that he was the man she wanted to marry and now that she knew Akio would be happy in the family too, she had absolutely no doubts.

"I'll help you, Akio!" Meiko cried, as she abandoned the game and attempted to pull one of her brothers off of Akio. "Oh, so you want some too, huh?" Kaoru said, and began tickling his sister.

Some how Akio got free and pulled Meiko with him. "Let's go!" he said and they ran out of her room. "Don't think you're getting away that easily!" Keisuke cried as he and his brother took after them.

Soon the adults were the only ones left in Meiko's room. "I guess the games over then" Shuichi said with a smile as he saved what they had played and cut off the system. Minako sat on the couch next to Suguru and hugged him. "I'm ready now" she said aloud and everyone looked at her confused.

"Ready for what?" Suguru asked. Everyone listened intently as she answered.

"I told you that once I knew that Akio would be happy, I'll marry you. Tonight was the first time in ages I've seen my little Aki smile. And I know he'd genuinely be happy to be a part of your family." She smiled.

"So does this mean that the two of you are getting married!" Shuichi asked excitedly, perched up on his knees and bouncing.

"I don't know, does it?" Minako said turning to Suguru. Suguru couldn't believe his ears. She was ready. He also forgot to answer.

"Y-ea, YEA of course!" he said smiling. Minako smiled and hugged him tight.

"Yay!" Shuichi cried. "Now there's a wedding to be planned!"

"Oh my gods, A wedding!" Minako cried as she pulled out of the hug. "What dress am I going to wear? What will be the color scheme? Oh Gods, what will the brides maids wear?" she looked thoroughly stressed out.

"Oh Minako," Shu cried as he sat next to her on the couch. "I'll help and I know the perfect designers for you're dress. We can even have someone listen to your ideas and design it for you. This way it will be completely what you want. Yuki and I are friends with some of the best designers"

"I can't afford that, Shu" Minako said with a smile.

"Hello! You're marrying a member of Bad Luck and joining a family of Millionaires. Do you really think that will be a problem?" Shu said with a roll of his eyes.

Minako looked to the sky. "Hmm, I never thought about it that way."

"And besides, if Suguru's cheap butt won't pay for it, I will. I want your day to be perfect. You deserve nothing but the best"

"Oh Shu, you are the best!" Minako said as she threw herself around him. Both Suguru and Yuki rolled their eyes. Suguru smiled. He didn't care how much the wedding would cost. He didn't care if they just got married at the justice of the peace in front of a judge. He just wanted to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

Yuki noticed the look on Suguru's face and smirked. It was the same look he gets when he looked at Shuichi. "You picked a good one" he said and Suguru knew that was Yuki's way of saying congratulations. "Thanks"

"Now what about the ring?" Shuichi said once they pulled out of their hug." Are you going for a solitaire or past, present and future?"

"I think the past, present and future" Minako answered after a little thinking.

"Round or Princess cut?"

"Princess cut of course. But I don't know what the band should look like.

"I actually have a jewelry magazine in the bedroom"

"Oh, could I look at it so I can get a few ideas?" Minako asked.

Eiri rolled his eyes. "God's, I basically married a woman" he said as he pulled out a cigarette. I refuse to believe I'm gay"

"Hey, aren't I supposed to pick out the ring?" Suguru asked with a smirk.

"Fujisaki, a woman's ring is very important. She has to have something that says "My ring is better than your" when she shows it to her girlfriends or even strangers" Shu answered. "Now, come on Minako. I have some wedding magazines too with the most gorgeous dresses"

"Ooooooh" Minako said as they left the room.

"I won't even ask why the hell he has wedding magazines" Yuki said as he too stood and was about to leave the room.

"I've learned not to question Shuichi anymore" Suguru said following Eiri's lead.

"Ditto"

* * *

"He's completely wiped out" Minako said as she looked in the back seat as they sat in front of her apartment building. 

"Yea" Suguru agreed. "He had quite a bit of fun"

After the tickle attack Akio, Meiko, Kaoru and Keisuke decided to take him outside in the back yard in their "cars" that they received on their fifteenth birthday. Then they listened to Kaoru pay drums and guitar and Meiko sing. Then they decided to watch some old Bad Luck concert tapes and fell asleep in the middle. Suguru had to carry him out to the car when they decided to leave.

"Mina?" Suguru asked.

"Yea?"

"Would you and Akio, um, would you guys mind moving in with me?" Suguru was bushing.

Minako smiled. "I don't think that should be a problem. Of course I have to talk it over with Akio but I'm sure her wont mind."

"Ok" Suguru smiled. "It's just I see how he gets along with the twins and Meiko and maybe he could spend more time with them if he lives closer"

"I agree" Minako said. "I'll tell him"

"Ok"

"Now, let's get this boy inside" Minako said as she opened her door. Suguru smiled as he continued to look at Akio. "Yeah, lets"

Akio woke in the middle the night in his own bed with his headphones on his head, paying the usual cd. The last thing he remembered was watching a Bad Luck concert video which he loved. He sat up, paused the cd payer and thought about all the fun he had that night. He liked Suguru and he liked his family too. He found he really didn't mind his mom marrying Suguru Fujisaki. He still wanted to get to know him better but he could tell he was a good guy. Way better than any of the other guys his mom ever dated.

Akio winced as something poked his hand. He pulled back the covers and smiled. There sat "Justice" open to the first page. He lifted the book and read the writing in Sharpie ink.

_To Akio,_

_Welcome to the family. You'll fit in fine. Just be yourself. _

_Your Uncle,_

_Eiri "Yuki" Uesugi _

Akio closed the book and smiled to himself. He replaced the headphones and scrolled to his favorite song. That night he fell asleep clutching his newly signed book, listening to Bad Luck and wonder if the people he met tonight will be his family forever one day.

* * *

Ok this WAS supposed to be a hort little ficlet. It will still be one but it's just not short. It's only going to be three chapters long. I hope you guys enjoy. I love this fic alot. 

Ok, Yes Ryu and Tatsuha have a son also(this takes place 2 yrs after Keisuke runs away. So the twins are 16 going on 17 and Meiko is 13) his name is Minoru and i LOVE LOVE LOVE his character. And I'm sure once you guys meet him you'll ove him too.And t's gonna be great to see how Ryu is a dad. It's funny!

Hiro also has a wife they have a son but i'll explain why and how in chracter profiles.You learn about her in Chap 12 of Fame too.

Ok that's all i hope you enjoyed!

Until next time...

Zaijian


End file.
